1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for duplication of data onto disks and a method of the same. More particularly, the present invention is directed toward an apparatus and process for automatically reproducing or recording and printing possible optical media disks such as CD-ROMS, compact disks, etc. In addition to these, this invention relates also a transport mechanism and an arm for lifting and transporting a recorded/reproduced compact disk form the stacked compact disks of a disk holder to a tray/drawer device of duplicating device or a printing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical disks, are so-called compact disks (CDs), contain digital data such as music, text, video, computer programs, etc. that can be read out or written in by laser beams. Optical disks have been extensively used as a medium to store or replicate the aforementioned digital data.
In general, the transfer of data onto compact disks by a stamping process was economically feasible only when manufacturing a large quantity of copies. Even though low-cost disk readers were readily available, users who required frequent data updates or required relatively few copies could not get the benefits of this kind of data transfer technology. Thus, a variety of automatic disk reproducing apparatuses/devices, which are used for holding a quantity of stacked disks and to transport a disk to a desired position or location where the disk may be burned and otherwise manipulated, are now commercially available.
For small business users, burners are another solution to replicate disks when there only several or tens of disk copies are needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,298 discloses a programmable self-operating compact disk duplication system. The compact disk duplication system comprises multiple burners that are stacked one on another, and a pivotal transport tower with an arm that moves upwardly and downwardly. The arm on the pivotal transport tower moves and transports the disks including the master disk, unrecorded disks or recorded disks among the burners and disk spindle members. However, the mechanical structure of the aforementioned system is sophisticated, which causes high manufacturing costs. Besides, the aforementioned system is bulky and occupies a large storage space that is inconvenient to be packaged and/or transported.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,232 discloses a compact disk feeder. The compact disk feeder comprises a transfer device that elevates and spins an arm to move unrecorded compact disks from a disk holder to the tray of a printer to print the cover of the disk. After the printing operation of the cover is completed, the arm removes the printed disk from the tray of the printer and transports the printed disk to another disk holder. Likewise, the aforementioned compact disk feeder is bulky, and hence is inconvenient to package or transport.
Further, the aforementioned compact disk feeder uses the arm to remove a single disk from a stack of compact disks and transport the disk to the tray of the printer or the burner. The mechanical structure of the arm and the automatic control system of the arm are complex. The arm also requires and occupies a large area to move, which makes the aforementioned compact disk feeder inconvenient to use.
Therefore, there is a need to provide an improved automatic compact disk reproducing/printing apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.